A Kid Gets Sucked Into Undertale
by Tetraspace and Grouping
Summary: Sophie took someone up on an offer. Now she's in the UNDERGROUND, ready to take over the world with determination, foresight, and a total inability to lie around skeletons.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie woke up on a bed of golden flowers. She was somewhat aware of the nature of the deal, but its specifics were maddeningly vague. Including the exact destination.

Oh well. The hole, the flowers, the purple entrance. It was clear.

She quickly went through the main threats here. Flowey and Asriel. Same person, but different ways of dealing with him. Sans. Probably wouldn't take well to the resets. She'd be dead where she stood, etc. ASGORE. Pushover compared to the other two, but he managed to kill six other kids (all of whom probably had time travel superpowers too) so maybe she was just underestimating him. Gaster stood as a wildcard.

Then there was Alphys, who was probably holding back an unknown amount. She has control of the CORE, Mettaton, and the Amalgamates. And the Determination Extractor.

Oh, and Papyrus too, somewhere low down. He had good control of his magic, and unspecified similarities to Sans.

With that done, she stepped into the next room, fully expecting to see Flowey there. Instead, it was just Toriel.

"My child, do not be afraid. I am TORIEL, caretaker of these Ruins."

"I need to go and see ASGORE."

"ASGORE? What do you know about him?"

"He's killed six people, took their SOULs, and needs one more to break the barrier."

"So you know. Then why do you still want to go?"

Sophie remembered at this point that Toriel resisted Frisk leaving the Ruins. She doubted she had as much determination, in the game mechanic sense and in the literal sense. She was also bad at lying, so it was time to give some only mildly warped truth.

"I'm a time traveller. It's very important."

"You must prove it to me."

"Sure. Think of a number between one and a thousand. Tell it to me in a few minutes."

Sophie walked into the Ruins, and saved at the first location. She wasn't really sure how the whole thing worked, but she was sure she could figure out how to reload. Toriel followed her.

"Alright. Set up now. Tell me it, and I'll have everything I need."

"Sixty-six."

"That sounds right."

And then Sophie loaded the save. She turned to Toriel, who was just entering the room.

"Sixty-six," she said. "You told me that in the future."

"That is right. I suppose it wouldn't do good to keep you here,"

"I could tell you a bit more when we're at Home"

Sophie solved the puzzle in the first room, by pressing the four buttons on the edges of the arrangement. She solved the rest as well, purely by memory, with Toriel offering to help but eventually just silently watching once she showed that she had a handle on things.

They soon arrived at Home. Sophie sat down, and broke the silence.

"I'm a time traveller. Have you got any questions?"

"How much do you know?"

"Anything that could happen when I'm walking in a straight line to Asgore. That's through Snowdin, then Waterfall, then Hotland, and up through the CORE. Also the True Lab."

"I have not heard of the True Lab."

"It was after you left. They were trying to make an artificial SOUL. All they did was resurrect some monsters that had fallen down, and badly."

"How badly?"

"Several melted together into one body. Very bad stuff. One came back without a SOUL."

"How can a monster survive without a SOUL? I have never heard of anything like this."

"It…"

Sophie glanced down, and back up. No point on not telling Toriel, even though it would really delay her if there were any significant questions raised.

"When Asriel died, his dust spread over the flowers. One was injected with determination, and it came back. Still Asriel, but without the SOUL."

"That… why has nobody told me?"

"He did. He's also a time traveller, so he went back in time when he found it wasn't making him happy."

"Then…" Toriel shook her head. "How do we fix this?"

"I don't know. I don't really want him like that either. Last time, he absorbed six human SOULs and every monster SOUL."

"I would not think he could do that."

"He's not really himself. I'll need to go soon, but if you really want to talk to him, he's called Flowey. Anything you would say normally would be boring and predictable to him."

"Thank you for your help, child. Would you like a cup of tea before you go?"

Sophie really thought Asgore was the one for tea. It did remind her of something, though.

"No thanks, I'm not really a fan. It does remind me of something. Try asking Asriel – Flowey – about buttercups. And what he did on the other side of the barrier. Bye!"

Sophie stood up, and walked down the stairs to the hallway to the exit. Toriel didn't seem to be following her. Sophie hoped that she wasn't too upset once she thought of Chara's symptoms and figured out what happened. Oh well. The truth had to come out somehow.

She saw the patch of grass, and Flowey was planted in the middle of it. He had his usual smile, which, to his credit, did a very good job of making him look nonthreatening.

"So, I hear you've been talking about helping me?"

Sophie kept walking.

"What makes you think I want to be saved?"

Sophie decided to start humming His Theme. It plays on his statue, so Flowey should probably know the tune.

"I'm happy being the god of the world. Or I was. Until you showed up, and took that from me."

Sophie was almost at the door. Flowey seemed unwilling or unable to actually hurt her.

"It will be fun to watch you suffer. You think that bag of bones will keep his promise? He'll tear you to bloody pieces."

Flowey winked, and vanished. Sophie walked through the exit, to Snowdin, and heard a voice, coming from everywhere at once.

"You're hard to pin down, you know?"


	2. Chapter 2

Who the hell was that? Well, rule one of pretending you know what you're doing: pretend you know what you're doing.

"You only had to look."

"You're practically invisible."

Okay. They were probably working off different senses. Sophie wasn't sure what she was invisible in. Probably looking at their history in the world, as a first guess.

"I didn't want just anyone else finding me."

There was a pause.

"Who else is there?"

Bluffing was very hard, it turned out. Time to namedrop some people and see where it led her.

"Gaster. Suzy. Frisk. The demo- Chara."

Actually, what was going on with Frisk? The barrier wasn't broken, so she clearly came before Frisk. That would have some terrible butterflies down the line.

"Oh! That's my name."

There were four names there.

"Which one?"

"The last one! CHARA! I have so much to show you."

Huh. Chara didn't go public normally. Sophie started walking forwards, slowly, just to feel like she was making some progress through the game. No point on being stuck in a protracted conversation enar the entrance to the Ruins, where anyone could listen in on her talking to dead children.

Including Alphys. Ha.

But, either way, this was Chara. She'd half-called them the demon that comes when you call its name, and she was now wondering what, exactly, Chara was like. They hated humanity, apparently, and showed up after you kill everyone to destroy the world. They're also really helpful throughout the rest of the game.

"Do you know what happens when we kill everyone?"

"You don't know."

"I don't. The world gets destroyed, I think. How do you do it?"

Another pause. Sophie hoped that she hadn't just gave them a wonderful idea.

"We don't know."

"We?"

"You, me."

Ah, so not anyone else. She wasn't ready for a curveball like the seven human souls all being a gestalt advisor or something crazy like that.

"Ah, okay. What do you know about that comedian?"

"Sans. The weakest monster. Only does one damage."

That… sounded about right.

"How do you think he'll react to learning the truth about me?"

"You don't think Sans will take it well."

Sophie contined walking forwards, and heard footsteps and a crack. She knew who it was, and was still on edge. She kept walking, until she came up to a bridge, and then turned around, preemptively.

Something tapped on her shoulder, and she spun around, but saw nothing. This wasn't how this was meant to go.

More footsteps and rustling.

"Hey Sans," she said, quietly, "you're the legendary fartmaster."

Eh, close enough to his time travel password.

Everything went black for a split-second, and Sans was there, directly in front of her. He was actually surprisingly short.

"hey kid. that's pretty immature of you."

If he was at all feeling anything, he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it.

"don't look so scared. you look like you've seen a skeleton."

Sans winked during the second sentence.

"see you around."

Everything went black again, and Sans vanished from view.

"What the hell was that?"

"You don't understand what's going on."

"No, I don't."

"You feel like you should find out."

Chara seems, right now, to just be able to repeat Sophie's feelings on things. Useful for clarity, maybe, but it still doesn't explain how they were able to destroy the world. Seriously, how the hell?

Sophie continued walking forwards, until she found the conveniently shaped lamp, which actually only came up to about her neck. Deciding that the lamp was a lost course, she sat down behind Sans' guard post and waited for Papyrus to arrive. Maybe a dumb prank like this would build up rapport with Sans. Mainly, she just wanted to pull a dumb prank.

Soon, Papyrus arrived.

"SANS? WHERE ARE YOU, SANS? ARE YOU SHIRKING YOUR WORK AGAIN?"

"Try checking behind the lamp," said Sophie, in the most ghostly voice she could muster without actually putting any effort into it.

"THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER PRANK, SANS!"

"He's definitely behind the lamp! Ooh, I am the ghost of Sans' location!"

A sigh, somehow in Papyrus' voice, came. "THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T GET ANY WORK DONE, SANS! WE'LL NEVER CAPTURE A HUMAN AT THIS RATE!"

Papyrus walked off, and Sophie got out from behind the counter, stealing a hot dog. It was still warm, and she ate it, bunless. Somewhere along her throat, it turned directly to energy. Monster food was weird.

She walked over, and heard Sans talking behind her.

"good one."

She spun around, but there was already nobody there. That accursed Sans! She looked around again, to make sure that there was nobody nearby, and started talking.

"Hey. Do you notice anything about the trees?"

"They're just normal trees."

So, no hidden Alphys cameras there. She'd need to figure out where they all were at some point since they seemed to allow for almost universal surveillance. That might even be how Sans judges Frisk.

She continued forwards, and saw the three-way intersection. There was the dimensional box, and, on the tree beside it, a save panel.

"What do you think of that save point?"

"Anticipating Sans' next motion fills you with foresight," replied Chara.

Patience? That was the blue soul, if Sophie remembered correctly, also associated with blue attacks. Which also reminded Sophie that she was shockingly inexperienced with combat, and actually had no idea how any of it worked.

She opened up the box, to see if there was any equipment already inside it. There was the Tough Glove, which was expected, and a piece of paper, folded up.

"What's this?"

"Oracle Letter. Something's not right about it."

She opened it, and checked what was on it. A white flag, followed by a thumbs up. Please surrender? Something written in Wingdings? Sophie remembered that she couldn't read Wingdings.

"What does it say?"

"You don't understand the handwriting."

Well, that sucked. She put the letter back in the box, along with the tough glove, since she didn't really want to FIGHT at any point. She closed it, and took a step away from the box, and then heard a clicking.

The world shifted around, and she became aware of the sensation of being wholly compressed into one place. Everything was in black and white.

"It's Snowdrake. You don't want to deal with this," said Chara.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Dealing with Snowdrake. He wants to be a comedian, like his father, but he's actually quite bad at it. First turn, wait to see what things are like.

"What do you know about him, Chara?"

"6 ATK, 4 DEF. He wants to be a comedian. Not very good at it."

As Snowdrake said "ice puns are 'snow' problem," crescent-shaped projectiles started swarming in. Sophie tried to move, but nothing happened. She tried again, and suddenly lurched to the side, straight into a projectile. It didn't exactly hurt, but instead filled her with a deep sense of unease. She tried moving again, more carefully, and after a delay jumped to the side.

Okay. Soul motion: discrete, and on a time delay. Way less convenient than Frisk's. The attack stopped without getting hit again, and it was Sophie's turn.

Obviously, he wanted some approval. She forced an obviously fake laugh.

"See! Laughs! Dad was wrong!"

And still another attack. Sophie tried dodging too late, and ended up being hit by a projectile before her soul jumped out of the way, but for the rest of the round was again fine.

This time, she picked the Spare option, something that made perfect sense in an abstract way that was difficult to describe, and Snowdrake left the battle.

Sophie walked upwards next, and saw the fishing rod in the water. Nothing interesting up there. She walked back down, and to the right, towards Snowdin. There was Papyrus, waiting again, and still with no Sans nearby. When he saw Sophie, he froze.

"I KNOW THAT LOOK ANYWHERE. A HUMAN!"

He paused.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU A HUMAN?"

And now the onus was on her to speak. No point on lying to Papyrus, since he was completely harmless.

"Yep, that's me. A human. You must be the great Papyrus, future member of the royal guard."

"THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S ALWAYS GOOD TO HAVE SOMEONE RECOGNISE YOUR STATUS, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT IS OF SOMEONE AS COOL AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

"Yep. So, have you got any puzzles for me?"

"YOU ARE IN LOOK, HUMAN! FROM HERE THERE IS A NEVERENDING BARRAGE OF PUZZLES! CONTINUE, IF YOU DARE! I WILL BE THERE TO CAPTURE YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!

Papyrus walked away, and Sophie followed. The puzzles wouldn't be too hard to solve, save for the conspicuous absence of Sans. He could show up at any moment to derail everything.

She walked past a box. A quick glance at the sign showed that it was Papyrus'.

"Hey Chara, what do you think of that box?"

There was a pause.

"It's a badly crafted sentry station. You notice that Papyrus built it."

Ha-ha! Protest! That certainly subverted Papyrus' attempt to overcome the narration by writing his own words on it!

Actually, wait. Papyrus did overcome the narration, which means that he was aware of it. And there was also that time when he responded to what Chara was saying during the battle, though Sophie couldn't quite remember exactly what it was about. It was distinctly possible that both of the skeleton brothers knew about the resets.

She continued onwards, and saw a sign. It commanded her to stop moving. Ah, Doggo's hut. She kept on walking forwards, until Doggo popped up.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Did something move?"

Sophie shifted forwards slightly.

"There! I see it! Something moving! I'll make sure you NEVER move again!"

A battle started. The key to dealing with Doggo was, of course, to not move. "Hey Chara, what do you think of this guy?"

"13 attack, 7 defence. He can only see moving things. Doesn't like them."

Sophie stood perfectly still (or her soul did; battles were still confusing) as the sword moved over her. Once she was sure that her turn was over, she moved to pet Doggo, who was apparently incapable of acting or noticing anything during her turn.

"I'VE BEEN PET? WHAT. THIS IS AMAZING!"

Sophie spared Doggo, and waited, stationary, for him to go off and stop looking around, which he did after expressing his confusion at the prospect of being pet by something that doesn't move. Even though she did move. Battles.

She continued to the right, past a pile of burned dog treats, and came to a patch of slippery ice, with a sign in the middle. Sophie looked around the ice, trying to figure out how to go about navigating it. There didn't seem to be much of a way around it, and she was much too wary of falling over to try and navigate the ice.

"Any ideas, Chara."

"You can't navigate the ice. You find it too intimidating."

"I know."

"All you can do is try to slide across."

Right. Sophie skated onto the ice, in some half-hearted attempt, by sliding her feet along the ground. When she came to it, her balance was severely impaired, and she fell over when moving from the ice to the slow of comparatively higher friction beyond, hurting her hands in the process. She stood back up, rubbing her hands against her hoodie to get the snow off and then putting them in her pockets.

Snowdin sucked. So did Waterfall, actually, because water was never fun. And Hotland, because it was probably much too hot with all of the lava around. It was as if the Underground was designed to have unpleasant climates.

She walked up to the next area, which was Papyrus' electricity maze. She stopped just short of walking straight over it, which was just as well because she didn't want to give papyrus an electric shock. Just yet, anyway.

"WELCOME, HUMAN, TO OUR FIRST PUZZLE! I BELIEVE YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… RATHER "SHOCKING"! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"I'll need the electricity orb."

"I HADN'T FINISHED! FOR, YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE"

"I'll still need the orb."

"AND, WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THE MAZE, YOU WILL RECEIVE A HEARTY ELECTRIC SHOCK! ALL YOU MUST DO IS HOLD THIS ORB! HERE! IN MY HAND!"

Papyrus was being quite resilient to Sophie's attempts to derail everything, here. She took her hands out of her pockets, and immediately regretted it, since now they were damp, and Snowdin was still cold.

"If you keep hold of the orb, then it'll zap you when I try to walk through the maze, and that will be no good."

"NOW, AS I WAS PLANNING, HERE IS THE ORB, HUMAN!"

As expected, Papyrus walked through the maze, leaving footsteps in his wake that could be followed to avoid receiving any shock from the orb. Sophie took it, and followed them in.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SOLVED THAT SO EASILY! THE NEXT PUZZLE, HOWEVER, WILL NOT BE SO EASY! BEWARE, HUMAN! IT WAS DESIGNED BY SANS, WHO I HAVE BEEN STRUGGLING TO FIND TODAY! HE MAY BE LAZY, BUT HIS PUZZLES CAN CONFOUND EVEN I!"

Papyrus spun away, out of sight. Sophie felt like consulting Chara again, but didn't really have any topics to talk to them about.

"Hey Chara, how do you feel about life?"

But there was no response. Chara didn't seem to like talking in generalities that much.

"How do you feel about your life?"

Still nothing. Not even a vague sensation, or a head pressure, or anything like that. Sophie pointed to a tree in the forest surrounding them. "What about that tree?"

"It's just an ordinary tree."

Okay, good, Chara was still alive. Kind of. For a sufficiently wide definition of alive. Sophie continued walking, considering how she could get Chara to become more talkative.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie passed the Nice Cream guy's nice cream stand, and completely ignored it. She wasn't really feeling like an ice cream right now, at all, even though really it was monster food and would just work for healing. Still too cold for her. She still didn't really think she had a proper inventory, beyond just shoving stuff in her pockets.

When she crossed the bridge, she came across the Ball game. "Hey Chara, know anything about this?"

"Navigate the 'Ball' to the hole, and get a flag and a reward."

Just about right. She picked up the ball, and carried it over to the hole, because actually kicking it properly or anything like that was too mainstream. It also looked basically impossible to direct. Hopefully she'd get a neat flag.

She dropped it in, and a dark blue flag rose up.

"What's this mean?"

"Your knowledge of the game let you circumvent the normal obstacles, you cheater. You're awarded 0G."

Sounds about right. "Thanks, Chara," Sophie said, smiling.

She walked out of the exit to the right again, and came to the wordsearch, sitting on the ground. Papyrus was watching, expectantly, and he looked like he was about to burst with excitement when Sophie picked up the wordsearch.

Unfortunately for the puzzle, it was already filled out in blue crayon. There was a little note, in the corner. Four letters, in Wingdings.

The note looked like an invitation to turn the puzzle over, which was consistent with the fact that it was four letters long. She obliged, and turned the puzzle over. As expected, there were some markings on the back.

It looked like a diagram of some sort. Sophie couldn't actually tell what it was meant to be of; the crayon was somehow fading, despite Sophie being pretty sure that that wasn't a thing that happened, and the diagram itself didn't have much of a shape. There were labels, which would have helped if they weren't written in chicken-scratch Wingdings.

Papyrus always loved puzzles, though. Sophie walked up to him.

"Hey, Papyrus. What do you think of this?"

She showed him the reverse side of the wordsearch. He looked at it for a few brief moments.

"AHA! HAS THE HUMAN FINALLY MET THEIR MATCH?"

Sophie just continued walking past Papyrus.

"No, I solved the puzzle ages ago. Just wondering if you could solve it, too."

Papyrus recoiled, in some physical display of offense.

"DARE THE HUMAN SAY THAT A PUZZLE IS BEYOND ME? A CHALLENGE! ONE THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL NOT SHY AWAY FROM!"

"Well, if you figure it out, tell me. I'll be in Grillby's."

Sophie kept walking, with Papyrus apparently having forgotten what he was there for in favour of watching the 'puzzle' intently and trying to figure it out. He'd probably realise what was going on and chase after her to tend the puzzles in the future, so she didn't really have much Papyrus-free time.

Not that she really wanted it, per se. Befriending Sans' brother would be a surefire way to his heart, and access to whatever knowledge he has about travelling between timelines.

She came across the cold spaghetti, which Papyrus had helpfully left. There was a mousehole, but no wall panel for saving. Sophie guessed that there wasn't enough foresight in this area to warrant a save point, or something like that.

She walked over to the microwave, and inspected it. All of the settings said spaghetti. She tried to pick up the spaghetti, but it was stuck to the table from the cold. Her hands started freezing just from contact with it, so she decided to stop trying to mess with it.

No spaghetti here, unfortunately. She'd need to tell Papyrus the bad news about it.

She kept walking, and saw a sign. "Warning: Dog Marriage," it read. On the tree just beside it, there was a save panel in the wall. She saved there, and heard Chara talking.

"Knowing that Dogamy and Dogaressa are ahead fills you with foresight."

Ah, those dogs. To beat them, she'd just have to roll around on the ground, to start smelling like a puppy. The only problem was that it was absolutely freezing, so there was no way she was going to coat herself in snow.

That meant she needed another way to circumvent the fight.

"How do you end a fight with a dog?"

"You consider the options."

Way to be thoroughly unhelpful, Chara. Not like Sophie could blame them, since she was coming up empty-handed with solutions herself. Except for – of course. Sticks.

She looked at the tree, and inspected it for fallen or loose branches. She saw none on the ground – any sticks must be obscured by snow – but the tree had several thin branches that may be possible to snap.

She reached for one, and tried to break it off, but all it did was bend. When it eventually came off, it stuck to the tree with annoying, still-living plant fibers, and was much more difficult to break off than it was worth.

She tried to snap off the leaves and sub-branches containing leaves by twisting them and then breaking them off, to make it look more stick-like and possible to throw. It would do no good to have air resistance have the branch stop too short for a reasonable game of fetch or anything.

Once she was satisfied (or, alternately, bored of playing around with a branch), she walked downwards, towards the snowy map. She turned around once she realised what it was, but came face to face with a dog wearing armour. Oh great, it was Lesser Dog.

She went to the battle screen, and the four familiar options for action came to the front of her awareness as she gained direct, physical control of her soul.

"Hey Chara. What do you think of this guy?"

"Lesser Dog. 12 attack, 2 defence. Likes being pet."

It (or a magical attack shaped like it) leapt at her soul, and she moved it to dodge out of the way, but a little too late. The recent save point had healed her fully, but it wasn't that bad.

Fortunately, she had the ultimate weapon against dogs. She tossed the stick, and Lesser Dog chased after it and retrieved it, panting. It dropped it at her feet, and she picked it up, carefully avoiding the part where the dog's mouth had been. It looked at her, cocking its head to one side.

She spared it after a moment's hesitation, and the battle ended. She kept walking upwards, and then to the right, finding a clearer patch between several trees. She reached down, and fumbled through the snow, her Tough Glove doing maddeningly little to make the cold more managable. She soon found the lever, and pulled it up.

She walked back down, past the spikes which had then retracted (feeling somewhat foolish, since she was sure she could have just jumped over them without needing to go to all the trouble of pulling the lever), and approached the platform where Dogamy and Dogaressa lived.

One more try at getting Chara to talk about something that isn't in the immediate surroundings before the miniboss fight, first, since she didn't have a very good handle on her soul and remembered that dodging the axes was quite hard. It'd only be a turn, then she could throw the stick and have it over and done with, but still.

"Hey Chara, how do you feel about Asriel?"

There were a few moments of silence, and then Sophie heard a soft crackling sound. "Him," said Chara, and then their voice just faded away into silence again.

She took some steps forward, and the two canine royal guards approached her.

"What's that smell?" they said, one after the other. "If you're a smell, identify yoursmellf!"

They walked around for a bit. Sophie considered just running, but decided that it would be too much effort just to get out of a battle she could circumvent with one action.

They then returned. "Smells like a human. It makes me want to eliminate! Eliminate that smell!"

Sophie entered the battle screen, and threw the stick. The two dogs swung down their axes (or axe-shaped magic, if there was even a functional difference here), and Sophie was only just able to dodge underneath them, through some miracle being able to time her motion correctly even considering the delay.

Considering their job done enough, they both ran after the stick, then returned with it, each one carrying a different end of it.

Making both ends impossible to carry, which sucked.

She spared them, and took the stick, making sure to carry it in her gloved hand. The two dogs started talking.

"A smell that throws sticks can't smell too bad."

"You can pass."

They both walked off, leaving Sophie alone again.


End file.
